A Kiss in a Dream
by CrossRow
Summary: She tried to banish him from her mind, but every night he kisses comes back to give her a fool's chance of hope. Until one night she awakes to discover that the dream is real. Bruce & Selina one shot.


**A Kiss in a Dream**

**All characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

**I do not own any characters**

* * *

She stood deathly still, amber glow caressed over her ivory skin. Her narrow build covered in black, mixing her within the folds of darkness surrounding her.

The slim lines of her lithe frame ached for warmth as the pump curves of her hips burned with anticipation. She became tarnished masterpiece in the reflectivity of light, standing in a division of shadow while listening to the peaceful sounds of Gotham's slums echo through the cracking plaster of her apartment's walls.

She became motionless, tensed and uncertain. Her exposed skin rippled against the coldness as her finger gripped the handle of a cheap, plastic brush.

"Damn winter," she growled, her piercing coffee orbs settled on her visage entrapped in the glass mirror of her vanity. Something edged across her ghostly pale skin. The narrow bones of her collar throbbed as she swallowed down her guilt. Everything felt like a knife cutting deeper inside her guarded soul. Her overly large facial features became cloaked by the darkness of inward malice.

Her full shaded blood-like lips alerted into a scowl. She became restless, a sucker of her own decisions, imagining the flawless pearl neck around her thin neck—imagining the warmth of his unyielding hands touching her cold skin. Smoothing the tension.

She shook her head, stiffening her lips. It was a fool's dream. Nothing else.

Her dark eyes narrowed, looking at the USB drive set next to her laptop. She unleashed a deep breath, allowing her eyes to drift around her apartment, realizing how empty it was. Nothing belonged to her. Everything was stolen from someone else's life. She salvaged their dreams as her own, and kept on living in the moment to die for when she stepped out into the real, grim world.

Closing her eyelids, blocking out the light, she rubbed her lips together, imagining —dreaming of his incredible soft lips fold over hers. A real kiss. She banished every memory they have ever made, after she cried on the shoreline watching pieces of his aircraft drift to her drenched heels. When she imagined his kiss, she allowed everything to come back to me. It was hard for her to resist the dream. Barely alive in her thoughts, but he invaded her mind during those moments when she shivered in coldness.

She created hollow lies, hurting him deeper than a bullet in the heart.

She didn't want to waste anymore time on him. He didn't exist. He became a lurking ghost in the shadows of her twisting soul. She dared herself to open her eyes, she just wanted to hold onto the… Dream.

Warmth seared through her frigid body, as strong arms enclosed around her waist, settling against the plump curve of her hip, as she felt her ample breasts swell with sweaty heat the moment she collided with hard torso. Her hands caressed over broad shoulders, gripping the fabric of a shirt, she inhaled the familiar musk wavering off his body. His body. Before she could accuse herself for falling into a lustful fantasy of her flesh, his smoldering mouth crushed a bruising kiss on her lips, making everything spin around her.

She froze inside his embrace, distant guilt traveled up her spine as she felt her lips move underneath his thinned lips. Her skin tingled as his mouth began thrusting deeper, deeper, breaking her or apply with outpouring emotion. She couldn't control the feelings rippling in her veins, she kissed him back—not caring if he was real. Just plunging deeper, relishing the steadiness of his mouth swelling over hers.

This became a moment of gold, this seemed right—not a mistake. Not a damn risk. This slice through her darkening world became her freedom.

Release.

She kissed him long and deep, making history with him. Her hand slid up his forearms, tracing over the moles and scars, until her fingers kneaded the silky strands touching the nape of his thick neck. Her fisted, collecting the warmth in her knuckles. He snaked his arms tightly, pulling her close, until they were clinging on to the other's breath. They searched, explored and taste… She titled her head back, allowing his lips to trail down her throat, leaving evaporating warmth in their wake until her breasts grew firm. His mouth arched against her pulse point and arrow nose penetrated her skin as he lost himself into her. The fleeting memories of their dissimilar past melted with every kiss, lick and caress.

He kissed her until she felt swollen, whole and loved in the space of their pants of breath.

Taking a deep breath, she blinked her dark eyes open, fluttering the rosy fog out of her eyes. She placed her hand on his slack jaw, feeling the texture of his flushed skin, the chiseled structure of his face. She curved the distinct edge of her lips into a blissful, uncharacteristic smile.

He stood only inches from her, lips smudged up with her shade of lipstick and intense hazel green eyes hooded with shadow and sloppy dark tendrils.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she purred, looking into his steady hazel eyes. "Care to explain why you're a dead man, handsome?"

"I will," he replied. "But not tonight, Miss Kyle." He coaxed her skin with a gentle kiss along the bend of her jaw. He melted what little was left of her as she lost her balance, but he caught her before the fall and pulled her against him. He kissed her, making a promise of forever, searing it on her lips.

He rested his forehead against his, whispering softly, "Run away with me?" his sincere words buffeted her lips. "I'm alive. We both need to live. Come with me, Selina Kyle."

She smiled, coiling her arms over his shoulders, "You asked, Mr. Wayne." She kissed him, with everything she had and so much until they both drifted out of the darkness.


End file.
